High pressure hoses are known in the art and have found use in many applications for conveying fluids. In some applications, such as use on an aircraft or spacecraft, high pressure hoses are exposed to wide temperature variations that occur cyclically. In aircraft, temperatures are known to fluctuate between −65° F. and 275° F. (between −55° C. and 135° C.). Known high pressure hoses include a core tube having an inner conductive polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) liner and a backing layer of PTFE. The core tube may be over-braided with para-aramid yarn. Crazes or microvoids may form in such hoses after numerous cycles of temperature changes. Such crazes are undesirable as they may create a pathway for the slow migration or leakage of the high pressure fluid from the interior to the exterior of the hose.